


The More you Know

by KFawkes



Series: Oxford Comma [11]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Kingsman Fusion, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kingsman Family, Kingsman Training, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Post-Kingsman: The Secret Service, Smitten Eggsy Unwin, Smut, So Married, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 02:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFawkes/pseuds/KFawkes
Summary: Based off of a tumblr prompt of married Eggsy x Reader!





	The More you Know

If there was one thing you knew about yourself, it was that you did not want to get married. Ever. Getting married, having a family that whole... thing. Let’s just say it was a lot. Just, not really your cup of tea so to say. 

It wasn’t that you disliked children or dating. It was that you could never imagine finding another human you loved so much you wanted to spend the rest of your life with them. It was hard enough for you to share your bed and living space with someone else... How could you actually be expected to share your entire life with another person?

The truth is you couldn’t. You never thought that would change either... But there were a lot of things you used to 'know' about yourself before you met Eggsy. 

Before you met that cheeky son of a bitch, you’d have said you would live your life out with 20 cats and be completely content with that-- more than content even. That you’d spend your youth galavanting and breaking hearts. Or maybe you’d live in France and learn how to make wine while writing a book or something just as dramatic and starving artist like.

You had a lot of ideas about what your life would be like, where you’d end up... the things you’d do. And you can honestly say that this was the last thing you expected. 

But here you were... married and very much enjoying it.

To Eggsy fucking Unwin of all people and if there was one thing you could say about being married to a man like that? 

It’s that it was fucking amazing. 

Maybe being married to someone else would have been the hell you always imagined, but being with Eggsy was pure perfection. He fit you like a puzzle piece and there wasn’t a day that passed where you weren’t laughing your ass off with him. There wasn’t a night where you two weren’t wrapped between those sheets, pressed warm skin to skin... and there wasn’t a minute where you weren't incandescently and utterly in love.

Every day with Eggsy was just like a dream, and you really did know how cheesy and awful that sounded... If 16 year old you met the married you now, they would have probably slapped you and laughed in your face. 

Okay, they definitely would have-- 16 year old you was a total bitch. 

But you’d just hit that version of yourself back and tell 'em how fucking wrong they were. How in a few years they'd meet someone that could fill that hole and would make every bit of darkness disappear. You’d tell them they were just scared of love and commitment... But that once that person came along-- everything would be alright. That they'd know and wouldn't have to be afraid anymore. 

That you weren't afraid anymore.

Good thing you got to skip that part though, because current you was very much enjoying the married life and all of its benefits. One of which was a very handsome husband-- that was not in bed right now with you...

“Baby?” Your voice was croaky from a night of sleeping and... other things. You eyed the empty space beside you as you rub your tired eyes drifting into consciousness.

When you slid your eyes to the clock it read 8:03 am. Eggsy was usually asleep well past 10 on the weekends. So... just where was he?

“Eggy?” You called again as you slipped from your covers being sure not to disturb JB or Prince from their slumber at the foot of the bed. 

After kissing and offering them both soft pats you placed the first shirt you could find over your chilled skin; one of Eggsy’s button ups. After you found your slippers you made your way from the room with a yawn and long stretch. Once you reached the base of the stairs you could smell and hear the soft sizzling of bacon echoing in the kitchen. 

“What you doin’ up... get back t’bed, yeah?” Eggsy threatened teasingly with a smile slipping from the corner of his lips as he flip each piece of bacon on the skillet; extra crispy, just the way you liked it.

“What am I doing? What are _you_ doing? Is Eggsy Unwin actually cooking right now? Where is my phone-- I need to document this, Merlin'll never believe me if I don't...” You teased back as you made your way towards the coffee machine, he’d already had your favorite mug sitting next to the fresh pot. But of course he did. 

When you looked back to him the face he held was one of the cutest you’d seen him wear; and you’d seen that man make a lot of faces over the years. Eggsy was focusing so hard that his brows were lowered into a fine line with his tongue poking just slightly out of the corner of his mouth. He didn’t realize the flour decorating his forehead either and you couldn’t help but smile and wonder how the fuck you got so lucky?

“Gonna make me say it again, Mrs. Unwin?” He repeated with a wink as he check the waffles in the iron, then the pan cooking eggs.

“Course I am. When have I ever made anything easy for you?” You smiled walking closer to him holding two cups of fresh coffee. Eggsy grabbed his mug-- an orange T-Rrex in a suit of course, then wrapped his free arm around your waist; pulling you closer.

When you felt him against your chest, that same wave spread over you and for a moment you weren’t in your kitchen anymore. You were somewhere else entirely and you were reminded yet again that Eggsy really was it for you. The one everyone always told you you'd find...

You’d had that very same feeling ever since you met him, and now even after 2 years of blissful marriage, you still had it-- stronger than ever.

Every. Single. Time.

“Never.” With a smile he kissed you finally. Softly at first, but with more feeling as the seconds passed; and damn did it feel just as good now as it did then. “But, I ain’t jokin’ luv. Be a good girl an’ get up there, will ya?”

“What are you gonna do to me if I don’t? Are you going to punish me, Mr. Unwin?” You whispered innocently in his ear as he lifted you to the bar, placing himself between your thighs like clockwork. 

Eggsy pressed the tip of his tongue to the bottom of his teeth as he raised a brow, eyeing you like you were the meal. The look he held behind his eyes was fervent, almost desperate and all of a sudden you couldn't have him soon enough. 

He slid his hand between your legs, running his fingers over you softly as he whispered. “If that's what you want, luv.”

You pressed into him harder with eyes closed, feeling each soft motion bringing you closer to release... Each movement done perfectly and just when you were about to---

“Ah, shit!” Eggsy yelled pulling from you as the fire alarm began blaring loudly in your ears. “Exactly why you should be in bed, innit?”

You couldn't help but laugh again, pulling your hands to cover your mouth bashfully. “Typical. Blaming me for your almost burning the house down...”

“You ain’t gettin’ outta this one, babe. Everythin’ was perfect ‘til you got down here, wasn'it?” By the time Eggsy finished both dogs were at his feet, barking softly at the noise. He signaled towards them then back to you with a playfulness behind his eyes and in his tone. "Now you done it."

The alarm settled, and the both JB and Prince slunk back upstairs to continue their slumber in peace. When you looked to Eggsy again, you held that same fevered look from before as you leaned back on the bar with head tilted slightly. “Am I in trouble then?”

Eggsy narrowed his eyes as he turned slowly towards you. He pulled his bottom lip in tasting you on them as he stepped forward with a fire behind his eyes. When he reached you he placed both hands to your hips and pulled you into his quickly.

“That what you want, Mrs. Unwin?” He whispered in your ear as he slid a hand up the back of the shirt you were wearing, pressing his nails lightly across your skin.

“Every day... for the rest of my fucking life, _Mr. Unwin._ ” You wore a wholesome smile as you wrap both arms around his neck staring into those gorgeous azure eyes dotingly. 

“That’s a pretty good answer, babe.” Eggsy smiled kissing you again as he pulled you closer getting lost in every inch of you. Paying no attention to the lingering smoke, or the smell of blackened bacon... 

It was just you and it was just this.

And if there was one thing you knew about yourself, it was that you didn’t know shit. You may never have wanted to get married, or be madly in love... but here you were and now that it was yours, you weren't letting go. Ever.


End file.
